Pleasure, my Lord?
by KuraiAmore
Summary: Zhen Ji and Cao Pi must have a child, under the wishes of Cao Cao. So why is it, that on this dark night, Xiahou Dun finds the young Wei Lord not in bed with his wife, but alone in the shadows? Xiahou Dun/Cao Pi - Don't ask! graphic KS


**A/N:** Hi, this is my first yaoi lemon/lime kinda one-shot-y thing.

**REPEAT! YAOI, MEANING BOYXBOY. For those of you who do not wish to pay view to such content, please press the back button. To anyone else, enjoy.**

Okay, so this is **Xiahou Dun x Cao Pi** meaning **INCEST **(?). I've no clue as to how I came up with this pairing, but please be kind to me. First real yaoi, after all.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Production of Koei, who owns all rights to DW.**

--  
Pleasure, my Lord?  
--

The flicker of light produced by the torch-lit candles became the only source of luminescence as night fell upon them swift and fast. The only sound he could hear was the _patter-patter _of his own feet tap along the stone corridor in a steady rhythm. His newly cut hair grazed across his neck, the shortened locks unable to be pushed and held back by his ear.

Rounding the corner softly in his newly acquired armour, Xiahou Dun gave a small start when he saw the second son of his cousin leaning against the cold wall.

It was well known in the castle that the Emperor Wu of Wei now longed for descendants from his sons, wishing to ensure the succession of the Cao family line continue on for more than another mere generation. Along with his wife, Lady Zhen Luo, Cao Pi was entrusted with this 'mission'. That had been several months ago.

And yet, despite the couple's best attempts, Zhen Luo continued to bleed her monthly cycle, evidence of her non-primigravida.

Xiahou Dun mentally shook his head. It was not his place to be prying into the doings of others, no matter what juicy gossip stemmed from it.

Cao Pi was dressed in silk sleepwear, obviously sewn to appeal to the erotic senses. The dark shirt he wore had blood red dragons embroidered into the sleeves and was left opened at his chest. His pants shimmered from black to deep blue in the lambent light, tied so haphazardly on his hips that it looked as though they would drop to his feet at any second. His hair was in its usual ponytail, but far too messy for someone with the title 'Prince of Wei'.

"My Lord?"

Cao Pi jerked his toward at Xiahou Dun, surprise, anger, shock and disapproval all vying to dominate his face. Xiahou Dun swung into a low bow, silently apologising for interrupting his Lord's thoughts. Returning into his former position with his back straight, Xiahou Dun waited to be dismissed, or an explanation as to why his Lord was wandering the corridors so late at night.

The awkward silence that proceeded was hardly bearable. Xiahou Dun was unsure whether or not to simply leave; he didn't want to be rude.

Cao Pi just looked at him, as though waiting for him to make the first move.

More silence.

"My Lord?" Xiahou Dun decided to begin.

"Yes?" came the stoic reply.

Xiahou Dun hesitated at the unemotional response, but decided to press on anyway. "Why are you not in your quarters, my Lord?" Xiahou Dun asked. "Of course, it is not my business to interfere with your personal affairs, but you do realise what your Father would say if he saw you wandering around dressed in such a manner, right?"

Cao Pi finally let out a small show of emotion in the form of a tired sigh.

"Of course I understand what my Father's reaction would be," Cao Pi said briskly. "Do you think I want to be seen out here, wandering around like a lost dog?"

"No, my Lord."

Cao Pi turned his head sharply and looked menacingly at the floor. On instinct, Xiahou Dun glanced down too, and noticed that the young Wei Lord wore no footwear. Was it his cue to apologise?

Cao Pi was just too hard to read. No one knew what lay behind that cruel, arrogant mask of steel and rigor. What may have pleased another sometimes angered the young Lord so much that an execution commenced the next second, and none was the wiser until the death had been carried out.

Xiahou Dun's interactions with the future Wei Lord were few, usually during the heat of battle and strictly about tactics to be used against the enemies. Never had he been alone with Cao Pi, as he often guarded over Cao Cao and went everywhere the King of Wei went, but now that he was standing in front of the son of his Lord, he wasn't sure of what to do or how he should act.

"What are you doing out then?" Cao Pi suddenly asked.

Xiahou Dun couldn't deny in saying the he was surprised when the inquiring words breathed out of Cao Pi's mouth. He would've thought something along the lines of 'Leave' would be the young Lord's next words.

"I was just taking a quick patrol of the castle," he answered. "I was returning to my room when I met with you."

"So it seems," Cao Pi said, shaking his head and scoffing.

Xiahou Dun frowned. Did Cao Pi really have so much right as the son of Cao Cao to be openly disdainful of his fellow Generals?

"Why are you not in your quarters, my Lord?" he questioned again, though he did not expect to receive an answer.

"I've nowhere to sleep this night," Cao Pi said simply.

Xiahou Dun looked at him with confused eyes, trying to understand what his young Lord was implying with his words.

"Has…has something happened…" he trailed off, still trying to wrap his thoughts around what Cao Pi had said.

Obviously, something had to have happened if he couldn't sleep in his room for the night, but what?

"Sometimes, women are more competition than an entire army," Cao Pi said, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself than anything.

Xiahou Dun finally picked it up.

"Has something happened…" he wasn't sure if he should continue, but decided to pursue his thoughts anyway, "between you and Lady Zhen Luo?"

Cao Pi only laughed, moving his hand to brush away dark brown strands from his eyes.

"Am I mistaken to say I am correct?" Xiahou Dun asked, now starting to feel nerved out at his Lord's actions. There was no answer to his questions. "My Lord, may I ask what the problem between you and your Lady is?"

Everything was so quiet, even a breath of air could have broken the spell.

"Xiahou Dun," Cao Pi suddenly said, like a child waking to the attention of the sharp slap of a ruler.

"Yes?"

"You are trusted greatly by my Father, right, even more than me?"

"I'm not sure that your Father's confidence in me could rival the confidence he has of his own son," Xiahou Dun replied seriously, though unsure.

"Come off it," Cao Pi said. It sounded like he was angry. "Tell Father that his expectations of Lady Zhen and I are not going as planned. If anything, the … situation … between my wife and I has gotten worse." He paused, before letting off a stream of ranting words. "Zhen Ji has locked me out of my own room – if that can't stand for the fact that the 'mission' is failing, I don't know what can."

Xiahou Dun brightened slightly at finally understanding why his Lord didn't have a bed to lay in.

"She's been putting the entire blame on me that her dignity as a woman is deteriorating because she cannot conceive a child. But whenever I think about what I have to do to make Father proud, I lose all sense of excitement and my urges die away instantly." Cao Pi let out another tired sigh.

Xiahou Dun was rather shocked at the willingness of his Lord to openly explain the problem that was bothering him.

"Apparently, rumours had sprung up about her inability to produce a child, and we've been getting into arguments about it. This is the first time she has actually taken such drastic actions as to force me out of my room though. I don't know what to do," Cao Pi concluded.

Xiahou Dun had never had a problem like this, and the only way he could think of to help was…

"Would you like to sleep in my quarters for now?" Xiahou Dun wasn't really sure why he had made the suggestion other than his loyalty. "Just until Lady Zhen calms down."

"Where would you sleep then?" Cao Pi's voice expressed some form of concern that was entirely missed by the older man.

"I'll just sleep on the floor," Xiahou Dun answered.

Cao Pi lingered for only a moment, and then nodded. He proceeded swiftly down the halls, but always remembered to stay a step behind the man he was following.

Upon arriving at the quarters of 'Blind Xiahou', Cao Pi saw that there was no need for the older General to sleep on the floor. The bed set before him was probably wide enough to fit six skinny men. Other than the bed, the furniture was of average quality, better than that of peasant standard but not so that one could take a look and accurately decide that the room belonged to a high-ranking Wei General. There was a window above the bed, a table with two cushions in the place of chairs and a small cupboard placed in the corner. It was so different from Cao Pi's own room, which contained many luxurious items, like expensive vases and artwork.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Cao Pi commented.

"I wish not to protrude into my Lord's personal space," Xiahou Dun said, closing the door behind them.

Cao Pi shrugged. "Your choice."

It wasn't long before they settled down in sleeping positions. Cao Pi lay comfortably on the bed, while Xiahou Dun had pushed the table as far back as possible and was using the attained space as his sleeping area and the sitting cushion as his pillow.

Two hours passed, yet neither of the two could sleep.

"Xiahou Dun?" Cao Pi called softly.

Xiahou Dun sat up and turned to see the young Lord lying on his side, his back towards him. Xiahou Dun cleared his throat and Cao Pi took it as a sign to continue.

"What I said before about Lady Zhen…" he dropped his words, but Xiahou Dun had taken a guess as to what his Lord wanted to say.

"It doesn't make you any less of a man to be scolded by your wife," Xiahou Dun said.

He saw Cao Pi's shoulders tense and reminded himself that Cao Pi was still young. Young, ambitious and striving to conquer, he had wisdom of battle and strategy, but no wisdom of the philosophy of life. It made him want to place a reassuring hand on his back, or shoulder, or head and play the role of father-figure.

Cao Pi shifted around until he was staring at the ceiling.

"I just don't get what's wrong," he whispered, as though talking to a spirit.

Xiahou Dun had stood up and was already lifting himself onto the bed before his mind even registered his actions. Cao Pi turned and faced him.

"I guess the floor was just too unpleasant for you?" Cao Pi asked, voice smirking.

"What stops you?" Xiahou Dun asked, straightforward, completely ignoring what Cao Pi had said.

"From what?"

"From conceiving a child with Lady Zhen."

"I don't know. It just doesn't work," Cao Pi said, and then narrowed his eyes. "What business is it of yours anyway?" He sat up, clearly angered. "Forget it. I would much prefer to be seen looking stupid than face an interrogation by you." As he said that, he began pushing away at the sheets, but it didn't look like he wanted to leave the bed at all.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to stray anywhere where my presence was unwanted."

Cao Pi scoffed, but laid back down.

"There's no point in you sleeping on the floor now," he grunted out. "We both know that there's enough room on this bed for the both of us."

Xiahou Dun wondered if there was an order behind the words as he reached down and drew the covers over himself and the man that lay in his bed. It _was_ more comfortable.

It felt strange. He had never had anyone accompany him to bed before in his life. Courtesans and house whores were ordered to leave after he was finished with his pleasure, but that had been so long ago that he no longer remembered the feeling of a body pressed against his.

"I am possibly the only one in my family's line who has been unable to produce an heir," Cao Pi said solemnly. "The pleasure just … doesn't come."

Why was Cao Pi so talkative today?

"Do you know anyone with this problem?"

Xiahou Dun shook his head. Cao Pi cursed.

"I don't feel anything with her anymore," Cao Pi revealed, and said no more.

Xiahou Dun felt pity in his heart. The son of his Lord was expected to do so much, including conceiving a child to continue on the Cao line. But how was he to do that, if the person he was meant to make love to didn't appeal to him?

Xiahou Dun found himself drawing closer, until their skins were almost touching. The young Wei Lord had his eyes shut closed, but snapped them opened when he felt a hand stroke through his hair.

"What are you…?"

Xiahou Dun made a 'shush'-ing noise and continued to run his fingers through the strands, stopping to pull away the thin string that held the locks in a ponytail. He had no idea of what he was doing, but he wanted the young Lord to stop doubting himself when it came to matters of the bed. Using his free hand, he let his fingertips graze across the younger man's cheek. His face inched closer and closer yet Cao Pi did not retreat.

His mouth met his and the time they stayed in that position was not counted. It was not a kiss, merely a pair of lips upon lips. Cao Pi withdrew first, face blushing pink.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"I'll make you feel pleasure with me," Xiahou Dun answered, in a husky voice that was not his. Then, as suddenly as the seduction in him came, it went and he reminded himself of whom he was. "I'm sorry."

Cao Pi just looked at him.

Xiahou Dun couldn't believe the next set of words that came from him "Unless you wanted me to?"

Now Cao Pi was staring.

Xiahou Dun could have slapped himself.

"Please excuse what I just said, my Lord. I did not intend for that to mean anything in any way."

"Why did you kiss me then?"

Xiahou Dun had no reply. Why had he kissed him – if it could have even been called a kiss?

"Answer me!"

"I am sorry, my Lord. I have no reason with which to justify my actions. I can only hope that on this occasion, you will allow this lowly General to be spared his life."

Cao Pi's eyes were calculating, looking through him as though deciding the best course of action to be taken in the situation.

"Tell me, Xiahou Dun," Cao Pi said slowly, sultrily almost. "How do you feel pleasure most?"

Xiahou Dun couldn't help but be taken aback by his Lord's question.

"Th-through the b-body, my Lord," he replied, stammering out his answer. He suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Show me," Cao Pi commanded.

"My Lord?" Xiahou Dun could express only shock and alarm at what he was being told to do.

"That's an order."

Xiahou Dun hesitated for much longer than a minute. Finally, he relented. He swung himself over so that his legs straddled the younger man, resting his weight on his hands as they were placed on either side of Cao Pi's face. Slowly, he inched forward, lingering his lips above his Lord's.

"Are you sure?" It was a question that had to be asked. He received no reply.

Taking it as a sign to persist with his actions, Xiahou Dun met his Lord's mouth with his own once more.

It didn't exactly feel 'right'. How could it, when the man he was doing it with was the son of his Lord? But it didn't feel 'wrong' either. In fact, it didn't really feel like anything other than a set of erotic actions. He could find no arousal from what he was doing, but perhaps his Lord wanted different. Perhaps, his Lord wanted to feel good.

'If so,' Xiahou Dun thought, 'I'll make him feel good.'

Ever so slowly, he began probing at his Cao Pi's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance that was not being given. He realised to himself that Cao Pi had never before been in a submissive position, which meant that he had to work hard if he wanted to make his Lord feel ecstasy.

He left his Cao Pi's mouth and kissed a path up to his left ear, where he began softly nibbling on the lobe. Every few seconds, he would jut his tongue out and give miniature licks, until he felt Cao Pi squirm slightly underneath him. Xiahou Dun smiled to himself and licked along the outside shell of Cao Pi's ear all the way down to his chin. He captured the younger man's lips once more in a sudden frenzy that Cao Pi was not expecting and managed to worm his way into his mouth. Tracing along his outer gum lines, Xiahou Dun couldn't help but notice as Cao Pi seemed to moan slightly into the kiss. The split second later, a battle of tongues ensued, in which neither emerged victorious as both lay back, panting.

Looking at Cao Pi with his loose hair and kiss swollen lips, he was unable to stop as a slight tingle flitted through his senses. He brought one hand up to stroke his Lord's hair as the other went to push away the folds of Cao Pi's shirt, allowing him a full view of the sculpted chest before him.

He began following the contours of the stomach muscles with a single finger. At the same time, he stooped low to nuzzle his face in the crevice of Cao Pi's neck. Cao Pi's hands were gripping the sheets that covered them, as though willing himself not to move. Xiahou Dun took note of this carefully, skimming his lips along Cao Pi's neck. Unintentionally, Cao Pi allowed his head to fall back, relinquishing his body to the manipulation of the man above him.

Xiahou Dun smirked, and kissed a soft line over Cao Pi's collarbone, before descending down to the middle of his chest. His hands began shifting up and down his Lord's side, letting butterfly touches roam across his skin. Cao Pi's own hands had moved upwards and was clutching onto the pillow that supported his head, the sleeves of his shirt fallen to his elbows.

Xiahou Dun stuck his tongue out of his mouth and gave an experimental lick to the darken skin in front of him. Cao Pi let forth a gasp at the unexpected action, arching up his body slightly. Xiahou Dun continued to fondle with the erogenous zone, occasionally biting down gently on the nub. That almost rough treatment caused Cao Pi to bite down on his own lip, trying to stifle the moans that were threatening to escape him. Xiahou Dun dragged his lagging tongue in a horizontal line across to Cao Pi's other nipple and continued on with his ministrations.

"Nnnnn."

Xiahou Dun paused, looking up to see the fluttering eyelids of his Lord as they flickered. His knuckles were white, holding onto the pillow as though it were his only lifeline.

"Has Lady Zhen never pleasured you this way before?" Xiahou Dun asked, placing both hands to take over stimulating his Lord's torso.

"N-no," Cao Pi gasped out, shuddering sensitively when the calloused fingers pinched him particularly hard. "She – she says that…mmm…it de-degrades her as a…woman."

Xiahou Dun made a contemplating noise at the pride that Lady Zhen had, before resuming his teasing to his Lord's skin. He placed the tip of his tongue in the middle of Cao Pi's chest once again, not once ceasing his movements with his fingers. The line of saliva that trailed down Cao Pi's chest glinted faintly, stopping when Xiahou Dun reached his bellybutton and dipped in.

Cao Pi couldn't help but fidget and hitch his breath; the sensations he was feeling felt so voluptuous, so carnal.

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced with his wife.

Xiahou Dun lessened his hold on his Lord's chest, bringing them to gently massage Cao Pi's hips. Cao Pi was quietly straining against his pants, hard almost to a lustful extent. He bucked up slightly, brushing against Xiahou Dun's chest, panting inaudibly with need.

Xiahou Dun ghosted his fingers over the sash that still held Cao Pi's arousal captive.

"Will you allow me to pleasure you, my Lord?"

Xiahou Dun wished he could take back the words that sounded so that he was like a prostitute. Once again, he received no reply, and once again, he took it as a sign to continue.

He removed the cummerbund deftly and threw it to some random point in the room. He splayed his fingers along the expense of stomach muscle once more, before guiding Cao Pi's pants down inch by inch. He averted his eyes as the pants were lowered to reveal a dark curly patch of pubic hair, stopping in his actions.

He could not shame his Lord this way; by viewing his family jewels when he was no more than a humble officer. Before he could entirely unsheathe Cao Pi of his lower garments, he knelt up, pushing and pulling at his Lord until Cao Pi lay on his stomach. Now, he undressed his Lord completely, though not a single piece of clothing was removed from himself.

Xiahou Dun placed himself between Cao Pi's legs, pushing them apart, as he leant in to kiss the top of Cao Pi's spine. His hands rounded to stroke soothingly at Cao Pi's inner thighs, careful not to accidentally brush against his Lord's genitals.

"Xia-ah-hou Dun," Cao Pi rasped out, fingers still curved around the pillow, though his hips were pushing down slightly, trying to connect his arousal to Xiahou Dun's teasing hands.

"Yes, Lord Zihuan?"

"I…you…I need…"

"Yes, my Lord?" Xiahou Dun asked again, as he began placing fleeting licks down Cao Pi's spine, kissing the skin every so often.

Cao Pi didn't say anything, but the friction created by his posterior rubbing frantically on Xiahou Dun's clothed appendage was more than enough to reveal what he wanted. Xiahou Dun, however, continued at the pace he was at, torturing Cao Pi with unbearable light caresses, until Cao Pi could take no more.

"Touch me, please!" he panted out. "I'm or-ordering you to…tou-touc-h…touch me."

Xiahou Dun lingered, but replied the way all loyal Generals should. "As you wish, my Lord."

Hesitantly, he brought one hand to wrap around the base of his Lord's urges, listening as Cao Pi's breathing quickened as he became confident in his grasp. Xiahou Dun petted at the length lovingly, admiring how impressive Cao Pi felt in his hand.

He came up and nibbled on his Lord's earlobe again, whispering as he leaned over Cao Pi's shoulder.

"Has Lady Zhen ever pleasured you this way before?" He was sincerely curious.

"D-don't tease me-e," Cao Pi whimpered, rocking into the unemotional hand. "What I…ah!...do w-with my wife is no-none of yo-ooh-ur busi…ness."

"Very well, my Lord." Xiahou had taken Cao Pi's words as, 'No, my wife has never pleasured me this way before'.

Xiahou Dun continued to pump slowly, increasing in pressure as he did, while his other hand came up courageously to circle in an '8'-figure over Cao Pi's scrotum. Cao Pi moaned softly at the sensation of having two erotic gestures made to him; three, if one counted the swiping motion of Xiahou Dun's tongue gliding over his neck. He was now urgently thrusting into Xiahou Dun's hands, which had long ago left their starting position at the base and was now trembling over his entire column of flesh.

The smell of sex and sweat protruded into the room, draping over the senses of both men. Xiahou Dun could tell that his Lord was nearing his release; the milky texture of the emitted pre-cum had been flowing steadily for quite a period of time.

Xiahou Dun himself was getting tired, although Cao Pi couldn't see that, lost in a world of climbing pleasures.

'Perhaps,' Xiahou Dun thought, 'this is after all, only a one-time occurrence'.

He lifted himself up, grabbing Cao Pi's shoulder and forcing him on his back once again. Cao Pi's face was flushed with red and he was breathing heavily, no longer holding any control over his body's reactions other than the sounds he made.

Xiahou Dun couldn't help but be pulled once again to those lips, hanging openly in desperate attempts to breathe. He toyed with Cao Pi's tongue, sporadically flicking up to brush against the roof of the mouth.

As Xiahou Dun released him from the captivating kiss, Cao Pi could only watch and wait to see what Xiahou Dun had planned for him next. Whatever it was he had been expecting, it had not been that.

Cao Pi's pre-cum tasted musky, with a sharp edge to it, just like the way he was. Xiahou Dun was content with just licking at the tip of the head, but he knew from experience that slow stimulants like that weren't enough for a man to reach his climax. Although he had never performed such an act before, he had a pretty good idea of what to do, and with the way that Cao Pi was violently moaning, he had a guess that he was doing well. Or perhaps it was the first time Cao Pi had ever had such an item executed upon him, with Lady Zhen as his wife.

It didn't matter though.

Xiahou Dun carefully let his Lord's member fall deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the limb and accidentally grazing his teeth over the hardened flesh. If there was a time where Cao Pi had absolutely **_no_** restraint over his body, it was now.

"Ahh…ah…Xia…ohh…aah!" scrambled nothings erupted from Cao Pi's mouth. "It…feels…mmm!...I…can't!"

The manhood inside Xiahou Dun's mouth swelled in size, as a flare of white, creamy fluids exploded. Seeing no alternative, Xiahou Dun swallowed. The taste was intense, but not all that unpleasant.

He detached himself, licking away at the satisfied organ to 'clean' his Lord of remaining liquids.

Cao Pi's previously arced back collapsed back down on the bed, spent and content. He felt too tired to don his clothing back on, but was lucky to have the luxury of having Xiahou Dun redress him. He curled himself up, sighing happily as a warm blanket fell to his shoulders and opened one eye wearily to see Xiahou Dun settle down.

"You didn't feel anything?" he asked, though sleepy and exhausted from the night's activities.

Xiahou Dun considered revealing to his Lord the slight tingle he had felt during the ordeal, but decided against it.

"You have a wife, my Lord," he replied instead. "It would not do for me to pursue such engagements with you."

Cao Pi considered his words for a long moment.

"I guess," he concluded. "No one will know about this, correct?"

"Correct, my Lord."

Cao Pi smiled, a rare, genuine smile, though small and barely recognisable. "You won't leave me this night, or any other?"

"No, my Lord."

"Good."

Xiahou Dun waited until Cao Pi had drifted off to sleep, before moving forward and wrapping a protective arm around the superior youth.

It still didn't feel 'right', but it didn't feel 'wrong' either.

--  
End  
--

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Should I take it off? I'm not too sure about following the Fanfic Guidelines so I was wondering... I think that this story doesn't play very well to the character's personalities, but this is an experimental fanfic that I've written, so I'm still learning! Please review if you notice any mistakes or such with this fanfiction, and tell me what you think about it.  
Oh! And if you like my writing style (remember, I'm still learning) I'm open to any random sugggestions of DW pairings, any at all (yep! even het and GL) and will do my best to make a nice little (steamy ((?))) fanfic about them.

Please review. I was really unsure about this one, and will delete the story if the majority of people don't like it.

Btw, as a note, what happened to all the good yaoi fanfics?! I remember that there use to be a real cute angsty oneshot starring Xiahou Dun, Guan Ping and Cao Pi. Where did that go!?


End file.
